The bloodsucker in love with the Mutt
by Kawaiipandachan16
Summary: It's Jacob x Edward. wraning it's yaoi which is boyx boy love. Jacob has secret feeling for edward but Edward is confused on who he truely loves. if he wants to be with Jacob he has to dump Bella.
1. Chapter 1: the kiss

**The Bloodsucker in Love with The Mutt**

* * *

a Jacob x Edward fanfic. Warning: Boy x boy love. don't like the pairing the don't read it.

I don't own the characters.

Well Enjoy.

* * *

Edward's point of view.

* * *

I was walking to the school door then was stopped by the mutt,Jacob Black.

I glared at him and asked,"what do you want?" I asked him and pulled Bella closer to me.

He narrowed his eyes then growled lightly," as much as I don't like it I am here just to tell you to tell your brainless brother Emmett to stay off the native land." he said.

Yet I knew something else was on his mind. Something about me. I didn't wanted to know more so I stoped reading his mind. Jacob just got on his motorcycle and looked at me then Bella.

"see ya later Bella...bloodsucker..." he muttered lightly the nicknames all vampire haters usually use.

I just walked into he school and went on my day. At least until the end of the day of school, I went to the boarder and called Jacob to meet me walked up to me,shirtless. He narrowed his eyes.

"what do you want now,Edward?" he asked me.

"Jacob...I noticed something else was on your mind that you wanted to tell me about but you couldn't because Bella was there..tell me now and we can keep this meeting between us."

"All I want is to be with Bella..I wouldn't be afraid to be with her unlike you." he said narrowing his eyes as he moved closer to me.

I looked at him,"your lying your care for Bella but only as a friend...Jacob..." I chuckled then looked serious,"do you want to be with me and just be jealous of Bella because I was with her?"

He growled and grabbed my shirt collar,"I don't like you at all! Why would I like someone like you?" he asked. then just threw me to the ground and turned around,"This meeting is over." he said then started to walk away.

I got up and rushed after him then grabbed his hand and pulled him back around," if your not sure about it this let's just do one kiss." I said. I knew I was going to regret it later but I wanted to make sure that I know what Jacob actually felt.

He looked at me then sighed," fine...but on your land behind a tree..." he said.

I nodded and took his hand and walked back to my land and hide up in a tree with pulled me into his lap and kissed me with out a warning. I shivered and forced myself to kiss him just metal into it.

After a few pulled away,"there I love you and not Bella in that way... just leave me alone... I want you happy,Edward..I just going to act like nothing happened." he said then pushed me off his lap and got down and left.

I touched my ice cold lips and still felt his warmth on them. I wanted to make out with him more. But I knew it was for the best if we acted like nothing happened.I went home and just sat in my room. Thinking about that kiss. I wanted more of Jacob but I already promise not to hurt Bella. I would have to make her dump me this time but how.

* * *

To be continued.

took me a few hours to type this one up.


	2. Chapter 2:The truth from the bloodsucker

The blood sucker In love with the Mutt ch. 2

A Jacob x Edward fanfiction. Warning:It's boy x boy love. don't like it then don't read it.

I don't own the characters!

Enjoy.

* * *

Jacob's point of view.

* * *

After leaving that Blood sucker in the tree. I started to wonder if he liked me back in that way and not know it. He was enjoying me make out with him. But, our love is forbidden. Wolves and vampires can't be together. Explanation with another man. I couldn't let Sam find out even though I am suppose to be the pack leader but I am not going to bother with that. I would only be leader if he was getting sick or dies. I can still smell Edward's scent. It's driving me nuts. I went home and just stayed in my room. It's not my night for boarder watch anyways. Then Bella came over. She wanted to just check up on me.

"Jacob,are you okay? you have been more moody lately..." she said as she looked worried.

I looked at her,"yeah I am fine...just leave... your sparkly boyfriend wont like it that you came over here..." I told her then looked away.

She frowned then kissed my cheek and hugged me,"I'll see you later,Jake... maybe we can hang out sometime.. like we use to." she said softly. then walked out.

I forced myself to fall asleep. I curled up and sighed.

Two weeks have passed, I haven't been near Edward. He must be too busy with Bells. I kept wondering why I love him and why can't it be Bella that I love. Something about that blood sucker made me go nuts. I looked at my phone then sucked it up and called mr. Sparkly pants.

"hello?" he said over the phone.

I shivered just by hearing his voice,"Edward...it's Jacob...I need to talk with you..." I told him.

I heard a sigh,"what is it Jacob? I thought you want me to talk to you and stay away from you."

I bit my lower lip,"I know but I want to know something...plus Bella keeps bugging me to talk to you."

"What is it? " he asked and I heard his car starting.

"w-well I want to know if you enjoyed that kiss... I don't want to sound like an idiot but I just want to know."

He started his car,"Y-yea...I actually did..I didn't at first but I don't feel like I have to hold back with you..Like I have to do with Bella... I-If you want..Bella is busy..want to hang out?" he asked me.

I smiled lightly,"sure. Where do you want to meet?" I asked him.

He chuckled,"well Any wheres that the others can't find us... " he said.

I bite my lower lip and pulled out the map,"why not at the La push I can hide your scent there and that we can hide in a cave near there." I told him.

"okay meet you there,Wolfboy." he said then hanging up.

I got up and got dressed. Then went to the La push. I saw that sexy vampire waiting for me. I walked up to him and took him to the cave near by.

He looked at me and smirked lightly,"hey Mutt." he whispered.

I looked at him,"hello Mr. Sparkly pants." I teased back.

He took off his sun glassed and hood to cover the sun off of him. it was really sunny today. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him deeply. He shivered then kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around me and gripped the back of my shirt. I ran a hand up his shirt and sat down as I pulled him into my lap.

He broke the kiss and looked at me,"is this right? I'm still with Bella... and we are both men." he said.

I looked at him and kissed his neck,"I don't care any more. If she see let her. She'll take the hint." I told him.

He moaned lightly then pulled away,"I don't know Jacob...I don't know who I really love." he said.

I looked up at him then stood up," then let me help you." I told him and ran a my hand up his shirt and one on his hips. I was behind him I grind up against him. He let out a soft moan. He presses up against me.

"w-what are you going to do Jacob? What if someone actually catches up?" He asked me.

I just chuckled,"stop worrying none will know but us...I'm just making you relax." I said in a subusive tone.

He just shivered in a cute way and nodded. He turned his head to me. He looked into my eyes. I looked back into his. I leaned in and kissed him deeply as my hand on his waist slipped into his pants. He arched his back and grind against my hand. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and started to storke him. He sucked on my tongue and moaned. I pulled away then took off his pants. I rubbed his ass and slipped a finger into him.

His eyes widen then shut and moaned," J-Jacob~." he moaned into my ear.

I smirked then slipped another finger and rubbed his nipples,"looked like your enjoy this. I know this is your first time. So I'll be gentle." I said into his ear.

He nodded then kissed me. I kissed him back. I pulled my fingers out and pushed him to his knees. I spit on his hole and rubbed turned around and took off my shorts. He started to suck on my manhood.I grunted and held the back of his head.

"my you must want it so badly then." I told him.

He blushed harder then sucked harder. He pulled away and turned around and spread is ass cheeks apart for me,"I want it..I want to feel your warm." he said.

I blushed and slipped into him and started to thrust. I kissed his shoulder as pounded him into the ground. He moaned louder and covered his mouth with his own sweatshirt. this went on for 3 hours. He went limped once wee finished. I put on my pants and pulled him into my lap . He looked at me then smiled. He kissed me again and wrapped his arms around me.

" That was so Amazing... I think I know who I actually love... and it's you..I don't feel pressured to do anything when I am with you...with Bella...She is bugging me to turn her." He said.

I smiled then hugged him and kissed him,"I love you too Edward." I said.

* * *

To be continued XDDDD


	3. Chapter 3: drama starts

**The Bloodsucker in love with the mutt ch.3**

do I have to repeat myself you should now by now what this is..

well enjoy.

* * *

Edward's point of view.

After making undying love to this mutt, I knew I loved him. That can explain everything so clearly now. I have to dump Bella but if me and Jacob get caught by his pack. He will be kicked out or worse killed for being with me and I might get killed for being with him and breaking the treaty. I don't now what to do.

"Edward, you don't need to think too hard about this. I'll tell my pack and if they don't like it... I'll just fight Sam for leadership. So I can change the rules to be with you." he said then kissed me .

I kissed him back and smiled,"okay..I'll dump Bella when I see her." I told him then clung up against him. Even though I am a vampire, I am enjoying his warmth.

Jacob chuckled then rubbed my back. He looked into my eyes then kissed his forehead,"okay but I want to be there when you do." he said then took his jacket he had with him and covered us under it.

I smiled softly and heard my phone and picked it up and checked who it was. It was Bella. So I answered it,"hello Bella." I said. I was looking at Jacob and ran my fingers threw his hair.

"hey Edward... why haven't you answered my calls earlier?" she asked over the phone.

"oh I was...hunting.. I must of forgotten my phone." I lied. I know she hates it when I lie to her but it's for her own good until I see her.

"Bullshit...Alice told me that you when to see Jacob... Are you talking with him?" she asked.

" yeah... Why do you want to know that?"

I heard her sighing," because I want to know how he is doing...he wasn't answering my calls also.." She said in a upset tone.

Jacob sighed then took the phone,"sorry but I am fine now and I turned my phone off when I went to the La push." he said then handed the phone back to me.

I smiled then covered the mic and kissed Jacob softly then pulled away,"yeah he just needs someone that can talk to that's not like Sam." I told her.

"okay.. well I'll see you tomorrow night...I love you." she said

"I..love you too...see ya." I said then hanged up and sighed.

Jacob kissed me back then licked my neck and teasingly biting it. I moan softly and smiled. I then kissed him roughly and rubbed his chest. I heard howls coming closer. I got up and got dress and threw Jacob his pants. He got dressed and poked his head out of the cave. Sam was already at the opening.

He turned into his human form," I know that bloodsucker is here." He growled lightly.

Jacob rolled his eyes," Yeah..I am just talking to him." he lied to Sam.

"Don't lie to me,Jacob. I know you mated with that vampire." he snapped.

I walked out and hide behind Jacob because Jacob kept me behind him.

"It doesn't matter if he is a vampire.I imprinted on Edward when I was sure on it. I won't let you kill him!" he growled.

Sam knew that Jacob can kick his ass so he backed down,"fine. but his family still not allowed here..." he said the turned around then ran off.

I looked at Jacob,"he knew you would win." i whispered into his ear.

Jacob nodded then took my hand and kissed it,"you better go home...think about how are you going to dump Bella..." he said.

I nodded then kissed him roughly then went home.

* * *

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 more drama oh no

do I have to repeat myself you should now by now what this is..well enjoy.

* * *

Edward's point of view.

* * *

I went home after giving jake a goodnight kiss. even though I might see hime later when I go hunting. I went up to my room,smiling really big just by feeling happy on what just happen just not the bella calling me part or sam finding us part. But whatever,It's not like I can go back in time.

I was thinking on how to dump bella. I grabbed a notebookk and wrote out ideas. I looked at them then cross out texting ,emailing, and over the phone. Now at tell her with jacob there or doing it alone. But if I do it alone,she will go to Jacob and try to get with him. So best if Jacob was there. I texted my hot sexy mutt telling him to come to school with me tomorrow so I can tell her then. Knowing bella she was with her friends or at home. I smiled but yawned for the first time ever. I think Jacob tired me out after the fun. I laid down on the bed I got for when Bella slept over when Charlie was working late or when he was gone on a fishing trip. She hated to be alone. I yawned again then passed out just smiling and was still smelling like Jacob. But I dont care.

The next day,I got up and took a shower and got dressed for school. I drove to school alone and Jacob met me up there. He kissed my cheek before my family got there and before Bella got there.

Once Bella got there, I tookher to the side of the school with Jacob and walked out to the forest.

Bella looked at us confused,"what's going on?" she asked.

Jacob looked at me then smiled as he slowly grabbed my hand to make me feel better.

I blushed then smiled,"well Bella,I think it's best if we break up...I am in love with Jacob...it's best if we stay friends."

She frozed then looked at me all pissed off,"You love Jacob than me...your an ass hole! I should have listen to my friends and not date you in the first place!" she snapped then startedd to leave but stoped,"I will keep both of your secrets.." she said then kicked a tree as she left.

Jacob sighed,"well that went well..feel better now,Edward?"

I nodded then kissed him deeply and smiled,"I dont feel like someone is begging me to turn them now." I said softly.

He just chuckled,"good." he said then kissed me deeply,"I'll see you later..text me and call me when you get out of school." he said then grabbed my ass as he left.

I went to class. Alice and Jasper knew yet they were going to keep there mouths shut from the others. As the day went on, I texted jacob during my breaks and during lunch. Bella left earily because she was upset yet lied saying her stomach hurt.

After school,I called jacob and we met up at the La push after I went home and made him lunch to brring to him. We went to our hiding spot so we dont gross out jacob's pack.

Jacob smiled and kissed me,"I missed you so much." he said then pulled me into hsi lap.

I smiled,"I missed you too." I said as I kissed him.

Then I pulled out his lunch which was mac and cheese,two turcky sandwhichs, and a silce of chocolate cake the was left from a party four days ago. He smiled then nuzzled me like a dog would but it was cute.

"smells really good." he said

I smiled then started to feed the mac and cheese to him,"thanks I made it myself but the cake is bettycrocker we made it a few days ago."

"i dont care.. your sweet enough." he said then started to eat.

Once he was finished eating, We started to make out. all of a sudden, Sam and the others walked in. Jacob broke the kiss. As for I, I whimpered because I wanted more. Jacob growled and looked at sam.

"Now what?" he asked in a you just broke the mood way.

Same looked at him,"I just want the other to know not to worry about edward crossing the boarder since he was yours..but what about bella."

"I dumped her this morning."I said to them and sighed.

Paul looked like he didn't care about this stuff. But sam looked grossed out. when we all know sam was cheating on his girl with Paul after he hurted her. They cant hide it very well it looks like plus sam looked like he had a limped.

Sam nodded,"okay dont want someone hurting someone that cared for them again.."

I nodded then leaned on Jacob.

Jacob held me close and was staring at them,"why are you really here?"

"we wanted to see if you wanted to come cliff diving with us." seth said smiling.

Jacob looked at me,"if only edward wants to."

I nodded,"sounds like fun..can I barrow a pair of your trunks,Jake."

He nodded then we went to his house and got I got undressed I had hickys on my neck down and I know jacob was smirking about it.

I blushed and looked at him,"you need to be more careful."

He nodded then rubbed my hips,"but you looked soo cute squirming in pleasure."

"horny wolf." I muttered under my breath.

"Mr. Sparkly Pants." he muttered back then kissed me.

I kissed back. his father was out on the fishing trip so it was safe. He pulled me close and continued to kiss me. Then we stopped once we heard sam telling us to hurry up.

We rushed out and went to the cliff. Jake carried me to the cliff on his back in his wolf form.

The first time I jumped,I had jacob hold my hand and jump in with me. it was fun .

After cliff jumping I had Jacob come home with me. Once we got to my house, we started to make out roughly. I pulled him into my private bathroom that had a shower and pulled his trunks and took off mine. I pulled him into the shower adn continued to make out with him. I started to stroke him as he rubbed my ass. I moaned into the kiss and broke it and panted.

"your soo turned on, eddy" he teased then kissed my neck harrshly.

I nodded and moand,"Yeah because I love you soo much..it's hard to contorl myself..."

He smirked and looked at me,"your cute even I cant contorl myself."

I blushed then nibbled on his neck and started to move down until i was on my knees. I looked up at hima nd started to lick his manhood which made chills go up his spine. He ran his fingers threw his hair and moaned. I then started to suck off of his manhood it was too big to fit all the way. He turned on the water and set it to warm. I moaned and continued to suck. He madee me pulled away and kiss me roughly.

I panted and kissed him back then broke the kiss,"hurry please jake."

Jacob nodded then slipped into my hole and started to thrust roughly but not to rough yet. I moaned louder and kissed him roughly and gripped on his shoulders. He groand and went harder.

After making love for hours, We took a shower then got out. He carried me to the bed and laid me down. He laid down next to me and cudddled me. I pressed up againts him and smiled.

"your tire me out very quickly." I said them straddled his lap and cuddled him.

"tired yet you want to go a another round?" he asked softly.

I blushed then gasped as the door opened and I covered us up and saw Charlise,Rosalie,Emmett, and Esma walk in. I covered my face out of embarrasment. Jake looked at me then at them.

"well um hi there." he said blinking.

"Edward why is the mutt in your bed naked?" Emmett snapped in a pissed off tone.

"well I dumpped bella to be with jacob since I dont have to hold back with him.. and I am in love with him.." I explaind.

Charlise crossed his arms,"and how did this start?" he asked with a eyebrow raised.

Jake sighed,"well he noticed I was not acting the same I was more jelous and I was thinking about him if he was with me that I would make him happy unlike bella would. So he called me after school and we met up at the boarder and... we talked then kissed... after a few days I called him and just wanted to make sure the feels were true and stuff happened.."

I blushed and hide more in the blanket. Jacob petted my head.

Charlise looked at us and walked out with the others," just becareful edward..."

I didnt know what he met on that. but I just shurged and passed out.

* * *

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5 getting ready the question

if you read this fail you know what a normally say first anyways.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

enjoy

* * *

It has been almost 6 months since me and edward became lovers. I felt like the happiest man on the face of the earth. I got my pack, my family,my mate, and the accepting family of his. Bella has been really pissed off and is trying to break us up. So far, she had failed about 13 times already. She hasn't tried for 4 months. I thought she gave up on being with edward.

I was on my way getting something to surprise edward. I know he hates surprises and it's kinda hard on keeping it a surprise when he can read my mind but I dont care. I'll just think on how cute he is acting all innocent when he is blushing or when he is embarrassed about something. I was picking up a custom made ring for him. i ask alice to give me what his birthstone was and his ring size. She helped me even picked it out since she has good taste. I raised up enough for it by getting a job when he is at school. I was going to take him out in the feilds where it's really romantic at night. I know this might be fast right now but I wanted to prove how much he meant to me. He knows I would let my self get killed to keep him safe but I feel it's not enough. I got the ring and put it in my pocket with it in the box. i went back to the school to pick up my lovely vampire cutie.

As soon as i pulled up to him in the packing lot, he got on the motorcycle and kissed me.I kissed him back and handed him a helmet. He put it on.

"how was school?" I asked him with a smirk.

"it was okay but i hate being away from you. Bella tried to tell me that you were just using me for sex..I know she was lying." he said and wrapped his arm around me and leaned on me.

I just snickered,"She will never gave up it seems. She needs to get a life." I said then I took off to Edward's house so he can put his things in his room.

Once we got there,I noticed Seth was there and was cuddling looks like to be Jasper. I knew alice and jasoer broke up but I didn't know that seth imprinted on jasper since I haven't seen him much since i started working. they looked great to together. Jasper looks calmer than usual. I turned off the motorcycle and went inside with Edward.

"Hey Jake!" Seth said with a wave.

"hey Seth.. so your imprint is Jasper..I'm glad you found your imprint finally." I told him and ruffled his hair which I usually do to tease him a little.

He just chuckled then fixed his hair then looked at jasper and kissed his cheek. They look cuter together than Alice and jasper did. Edward tugged my arm when he wanted me to go upstairs. I sighed then walked upstairs with him. He kissed me once we where his room. He played with my hair . He likes it since it was soo soft. I pulled away and looked at him and smiled.

" I wanna take you somewhere... but you can't find out until later when it's dark out." I whispered into his ear which cased him to shiver.

"Then I can't wait until then." he said cutely. He kissed me again.

* * *

Sorry that his chapter is short but I was at school when I wrote this and I couldn't wait to get home to do it!

I have been almostly working on homestuck fanfics that i will post later on.


End file.
